Young Justice Rise Of The Blue Swallow
by TheBlueSwallow13
Summary: Richard Grayson wasn't the only one effected by his parents death. This one event will lead to many things; the creation of Robin and the rise of a new assassin. Timeskip; Robin leads the new team to a secret lab owned by Lex Luthor only to discover something, or rather someone he thought he would never see again. My first fanfic so please review for my own benefit.
1. Prologue

Hello guys. My name is TheBlueSwallow and this is my first fanfic that I've decided to post online. Please R&R so I can determine if you want this story to continue or if you want to see something a bit different. Looking forward to joining this awesome community!  
I do not own Young Justice in any way because if I did, there would be a season 3 already. I do however, own the OC that is about to be introduced.

_Prologue; From the Beginning _  
Gotham City, April 1, 20:54, 2006_

 **Dick**  
This was his first time hitting Gotham City since he had become a performer and he could already tell that this place was a lot darker than the other places on tour. Just walking around the tent before the acts began was enough to give Richard Grayson chills. It seemed so dreary and haunting, no one in the streets at this point in time, with the circus having just started, which made the town looked even creepier. That and he had the feeling someone was watching him from the shadows…  
' _Sooner we leave the better…'  
_  
"…chard? Hello, earth to Richard? Dick!" a loud voice cried into his ear. He yelped at the sudden noise and turned to find a young girl behind him. She was older than Dick by no more than a week, just having turned 10, and had a similar physique to himself. Both he and the girl had small builds but with the right amount of muscle needed of an acrobat. Where his hair was ebony and short, hers was black and tied into a simple braid and while his eyes were bright blue hers were green with flakes of orange and brown, giving her a constant mischievous glint in her eyes.  
"Your spacing out again Dick. Be warned I will throw cold water on you again." She claimed leaning her face into his personal space.  
"Elianna I have at least half an hour before I go on. Why are you bugging me?" Giving him a sigh, Elianna reached for his and instantly started dragging him towards the back of the tent where most of the performers were waiting.  
"You may have that long but I go on in five minutes and you promised that you'd watch me this time. I've gotten better I swear!" she eagerly called finally stopping at the small opening to the tent. He sighed exasperatedly pulling his hand out of hers. Despite him constantly calling her a pain and whatnot, she was his best friend and a promise was a promise.  
"Wish me luck Dick or else I'll do bad" she whined but the glint in her eye giving her away. All she wanted from him was his approval and feedback. She just wanted to be like _him. Like a Flying Grayson._  
"Fine Anna, do your best" calling her by the nickname she hated, immediately getting a glare because of it. He chuckled knowing that he'd pay for that later.

She had improved immensely since the last time that he saw her act, watching her swing, cartwheel and contort her body to her needs, gaining more confidence as the crowd cheered her on. Finally, as she waved the crowd goodbye, she ran back to him, wishing him luck and running off to change into street clothes. He smirked her way, not that she noticed, and headed towards the stage himself.  
' _I wonder if that means she wants to practice with me again…'_

 **Elianna**  
Why did everything go so wrong?  
This could not be happening. Not now.  
She had returned after changing from her street clothes so she could watch Dick perform like she usually did. She admired Dick and his family's passion and complete love for the stage. Despite not being a blood relative, they had helped her find her strengths and told her that with enough training, she could join their performance. _She could become a Flying Grayson_.  
But that dream was over now.  
Two dead. Faulty equipment. They always performed with no net; it adds to the excitement. But now…. Gone. Her dream to join them on tour, to become a part of an actual family. Now it would never happen.  
But where was Dick?  
She looked everywhere for him. The ring. The train. The storage holder. The practice ring. Police were everywhere, performers were gathered together.  
But Dick was gone.  
Her best friend. Her partner. Gone.

Little did they both know that they would both meet again…in the most difficult of circumstances.

Don't forget to review! xx


	2. Thank you and Clarification

Hi guys the Blue Swallow here.  
Although this will not be an update of the story I am planning on posting at least two chapters within the next week. Before I do though I thought I might mention a few things. Firstly, I want to thank the guests that have reviewed and given me advice on how I can make my story better! I really appreciate getting feedback to make sure that I'm not boring everyone. It also brought up some things I want to make clear before the story continues;

1\. When I was writing this prologue I happened to be watching 'The Batman' animated series, which is honestly one of my favorites after Young Justice and Justice League Unlimited. It was at this point that the show had just killed off the Graysons; but it was just Dicks parents. I realized after posting that in terms of his backstory, mine doesn't match. Hopefully before the next chapter is released I will have fixed that. Thank you for picking that up.

2\. In the first review I got, I was recommended to drop the romance between Robin and my OC and I personally agree. I've made a plan for this story and at a point in the future after an event to come later in the story, I hit a bit of a wall and couldn't decide which path I wanted to take this. So when I decided to publish the prologue I wrote those two as a match that may or may not have been changed depending on the feedback.

in the opinion of another guest (I really wish I could thank all the guests properly) they said that Robin was a bit OOC. I did this on purpose. The circus was Dick's home and in the case of the timeline I wanted to show how he had progressively changed before becoming Robin in order to help himself. The best way I thought to do this is to have a slightly different personality before his families death so you could see a clear effect on him. After all, he is only 9.

Thank you again to those that have reviewed and I hope you continue to read my fanfic!  
Blue Swallow out xx.


End file.
